Les dessous du Poudlard Express
by titepuce5929
Summary: Défi. Le premier septembre c'est la rentrée des petits (et moins petits) sorciers et sorcières, c'est les au revoir larmoyant (ou pas) sur le quai 9 , c'est le trajet vers Poudlard des écoliers (et parfois des nouveaux profs), mais c'est aussi une journée particulière pour le personnel sorcier de King's Cross. Petit aperçu de l'envers du décor par le Machiniste du Poudlard Express.


**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cheminée" en une heure (en théorie, allez on y croit !). Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide ! J'ai empreinté le _Speed Stallion_ à la fic Les Portes d'Alohomora.

**Les dessous du Poudlard Express**

La vieille horloge de la cafèt' se met à siffler, signe que le prochain départ est pour dans vingt minutes. Je ne lève pas les yeux vers le cadran, sachant pertinemment que la pendule sonne pour moi, je prends d'abord la peine de finir mon article du _Nightly Mirror_. Ce n'est pas très intéressant, ça rapporte juste une soirée un peu trop débraillée de Ludo Verpey avec quelques vélanes restées en vacances après la finale de la coupe du monde, photos à l'appui, mais ça me fait toujours marrer de voir les pontes du ministère pris en flag'.

« Charlie, c'est pas ton train ? Ce serait dommage de louper le départ. »

Je jette un regard noir à Liam. Il se la pète tout le temps parce qu'il est le machiniste du _Sleipnir_, le train le plus rapide de la Compagnie Ferroviaire Sorcière du Royaume-Uni (ou CFSRU), privilège dû à l'ancienneté. Je déteste ce gars. Benjamin me lance un regard compatissant, lui au moins c'est un vrai pote.

« Ouais, Charlie. En plus tu sais bien qu'il n'y aura aucun retard toléré aujourd'hui, » me rappelle Rebecca.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour me souvenir du jour qu'on était. Mais Becca, la guichetière de la Compagnie, est une chouette sorcière alors je me décide à poser mon journal et à me lever. Je m'étire en grommelant pour la forme, je prends ma veste rouge de machiniste portant notre logo, le profil de la locomotive du _Poudlard Express_, avec des étincelles sortant de sa cheminée, et l'enfile.

« A mercredi Becca, je salue.

- Bon voyage, » me répond-t-elle avec un sourire.

D'un geste de main porté à la casquette je salue Liam et Benjamin. Seul ce dernier me répond avant de se lever pour soi-disant aller faire un tour en avance du côté du quai 3 ½ pour vérifier que son _Merry_ va bien, mais je sais parfaitement qu'il préfère m'accompagner sur un bout de chemin plutôt que de rester avec ce vieux bougre de Liam.

La salle de repos que nous quittons se trouve juste derrière le guichet de Rebecca. Elle y est tout le temps fourrée, attendant que les potentiels visiteurs l'appellent en tirant sur le cordon suspendu au comptoir. Le guichet de la Compagnie se remarque tout de suite, pour les yeux initiés. Aucune chance que les moldus nous repèrent, ce qui vaut mieux car je n'ose pas imaginer leur réaction face aux plaquettes publicitaires présentant la réserve de dragons des Hébrides et qui trainent tout le temps sur le comptoir. Le guichet est coincé entre une boutique de souvenir et un vendeur de journaux qui fourni aussi bien _The Times_, _The Guardian_ et _The Daily Mirror_ que la _Gazette du sorcier_, le _Nightly Mirror_ et le _Chicaneur_.

J'adore me balader dans King's Cross. Il se passe toujours des choses fascinantes dans les gares et avec mon uniforme sorcier repousse-moldu je suis toujours à l'aise pour regarder ce qu'il se passe. L'uniforme c'est super, le mien n'est pas aussi classe que celui des contrôleurs ou des membres d'équipage, mais je le porte avec fierté. Tout jeunot, je m'extasiais devant les trains à vapeur miniatures vendu dans les magasins de jouets, ceux qui étaient électrique et produisaient de la fumée par leur cheminée. Je viens d'une famille moldu, je voulais devenir cheminot de train à vapeur, mes parents m'avait dit que ce n'était pas possible car il n'existait plus de transport de ce type de nos jours. Le plus beau jour de ma vie fut donc celui de ma première rentrée à Poudlard. La découverte du château fut un plaisir bien pâle comparé à celui de pénétrer sur le quai 9 ¾ et de me retrouver face à la locomotive du _Poudlard Express_. Une authentique locomotive à vapeur ! Dès ce jour, mon plus grand rêve fut de conduire un jour ce train. Et j'y suis parvenu.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés devant les quais 3 et 4, je salue une dernière fois Benjamin qui s'éloigne et disparait à travers la barrière menant au quai 3 ½, sans avoir à faire attention qu'on ne le remarque pas l'avantage de l'uniforme. Benjamin est le machiniste du _Merry-Go-Round_, le train qui relie en boucle Londres, Oxford et Cambridge. D'après lui, c'est un trajet qui a tendance à donner le tournis, c'est pourquoi il ne mange jamais rien avant d'être à bord et d'avoir pris le rythme. Il n'a que trois arrêts : King's Cross, la Grande Bibliothèque Ministérielle d'Oxford et l'Université de Médicomagie de Cambridge. Benjamin est Egalement le machiniste du _Speed Stallion_, le train des chefs d'Etat, mais ce dernier ne roule pas très souvent, le Ministre lui préférant la Poudre de Cheminette.

Le vieux Liam, lui, s'occupe du _Sleipnir_. Ca c'est de la locomotive ! Elle rallie Londres à L'Île de Skye en passant par Cardiff, Dublin et Belfast. Elle est si rapide qu'elle peut rouler sur l'eau sans aucun problème. Il s'arrête à Portree, près du centre d'entraînement des Orgueilleux. Ce train est toujours bourré de fan de l'équipe de quidditch, et d'ailleurs il en arbore même les couleurs : pourpre avec une étoile dorée en plein sur le nez de la loco'. La fumée qui sort de sa cheminée est elle-même dorée. Les autres équipes tueraient pour avoir ce privilège. C'est le _Sleipnir_ le véritable Orgueil de Portree si vous voulez mon avis. Mis à part Liam, le reste de l'équipage est très sympa, deux jolis brins de filles Holly et Georgiana en temps que contrôleuse et membre d'équipage, communément appelée dame au chariot.

Et puis il y a moi, qui dirige le _Poudlard Express_, le fleuron de notre compagnie. Il n'est pas aussi rapide que le _Sleipnir_ mais il est plus connu. Certains sorciers pensent même qu'il est le seul train sorcier existant. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le logo de la Compagnie représente ma locomotive. Je fais équipe avec Humphrey et Grace. Je relie les gares de Londres, Manchester, Edimbourg, Inverness et Pré-au-Lard tous les jours, excepté le premier septembre. Pour la rentrée, je ne transporte que des élèves et je vais directement à Pré-au-Lard sans arrêt intermédiaire, si on excepte l'année dernière où le train a été immobilisé par les détraqueurs un peu après le passage à Inverness.

Et la rentrée c'est aujourd'hui justement. C'est pourquoi je dois être ponctuel, il n'y a rien de pire qu'une marée de parents d'élèves qui s'inquiète de potentiels problèmes techniques dès que le train ne démarre pas à onze heures tapantes. Il me reste un peu moins d'un quart d'heure, je suis large !

Quand j'arrive sur le quai 9 ¾, je souris à la pagaille qui y règne : les retardataires qui s'empressent de monter à bord en paniquant alors qu'ils savent très bien qu'ils ne sont pas les plus en retard (il y en a toujours pour arriver deux minutes avant le départ) les parents qui saluent de la mains leurs enfants penchés aux fenêtres, les sorciers trop jeunes qui pleurent, déçus de ne pas pouvoir accompagner leurs frères et sœurs à Poudlard, les hiboux qui rapportent des livres oubliés à la maison avant de partir pour la gare ou qui ont été accidentellement relâchés et qui sont coursé par leurs propriétaires. Et magnifiant la scène, la locomotive rouge à vapeur crachant sa fumée au dessus du quai et des wagons.

Humphrey se tient debout près de la locomotive, surveillant l'entrée des wagons avec ses jumelles pour s'assurer qu'aucun enfant n'ayant pas l'âge requis ne se glisse en douce dans le train en profitant du désordre ambiant. Ce sont des jumelles qui repèrent uniquement les gens qui ne portent pas de vraie baguette magique. Ce n'est pas infaillible, mais c'est bien pratique. Quand il repère une cible, il souffle dans son sifflet et les rideaux les plus proches de l'intrus se détachent pour le ligoter et le tirer dehors. Autant le premier septembre est l'un de mes jours préférés dans le calendrier, autant c'est la bête noire d'Humphrey. D'ordinaire il contrôle les voyageurs, leurs tickets… Mais c'est impossible le jour de la rentrée, avec ces gosses qui changent tout le temps de compartiment, voire de wagon, en cours de route et la cohue qu'il y a au moment de monter dans le train. Je le salue rapidement, ne voulant pas le déranger plus que de nécessaire et monte dans ma belle locomotive rouge.

L'intérieur est très douillet, bien loin de celui qu'on peut voir dans les westerns de mon enfance. Je prends place sur un fauteuil bien moelleux, autour d'une table sur laquelle sont disposés une carafe de jus de potiron (alternative très agréable au jus de citrouille qui est beaucoup trop sucré à mon goût) et un panier de viennoiseries. Un feu magique crépite joyeusement dans l'âtre, fournissant une épaisse fumée colorée qui remonte dans le conduit de la cheminée pour s'échapper à l'extérieur. Ce feu permet aussi de chauffer tout le train, je ne sais pas trop comment. Au dessus de la cheminée se trouve une énorme fenêtre, qui me fait comme un pare-brise. Elle ne peut pas se voir de l'extérieur mais elle est bien pratique pour repérer les trains entre lesquels il faudra se faufiler une fois sur les rails. A ma droite se trouve une carte de Grande-Bretagne, avec une étincelle scintillante qui stationne au niveau de Londres, indiquant notre position actuelle, et un petit coucou suisse qui me permet de vérifier que je suis bien à l'heure. Et puis c'est tout. Pas de mannettes compliquées, tout se fait par coups de baguettes magiques dans la cheminée. Le seul petit plaisir que s'est accordé le concepteur des locomotives est la manette suspendue au plafond qui fait siffler le train quand on tire dessus.

Le chariot de friandises de Grace est dans un coin, elle doit encore être sur le quai à faire ses dernières recommandations à sa fille qui entre en troisième année à Poudlard. J'espère qu'elle a amené son jeu de carte aujourd'hui aussi, le trajet de la rentrée est toujours long et ennuyeux et c'est toujours sympa de faire une partie quand elle a fini sa tournée. Le coucou se réveille, il sonne en avance de deux minutes sur l'horaire normal, je me mets face à la cheminée et jette un sort pour gonfler le feu et chauffer un peu la locomotive pour le grand départ. Grace entre dans la pièce et s'installe sur un fauteuil pour attendre le départ. Il reste quelques secondes avant onze heures. Je tire la manette, faisant siffler le train, prévenant ainsi les voyageurs restés sur le quai que c'est leur dernière chance de monter à bord, et aux autres sorciers entourant le train qu'il faut s'éloigner de la bordure du quai. Sur le coucou, l'aiguille des secondes s'aligne avec celle des minutes sous le 12, j'envois un rayon violet vers la cheminée et le train s'ébranle.

Humphrey saute à bord de la locomotive et referme la porte.

« Tout le monde est à bord ! En principe. »

Il s'assoie à côté de Grace et pioche une viennoiserie dans le panier sur la table. Ses jumelles pendent autour de son cou. Pour le restant du voyage, il n'aura rien d'autre à faire que se tourner les pouces. Il ne monte dans le _Poudlard Express_ le jour de la rentrée que pour profiter du voyage, n'ayant de rôle à jouer que lors du retour avec le trajet et les arrêts habituels. Mais à la Compagnie on ne jure que par le train et se rendre le lendemain matin à Pré-au-Lard en Cheminette est impensable pour Humphrey.

Et voilà, le voyage commence ! Vivement ce soir qu'on soit au Trois Balais autour de notre traditionnelle Bièraubeurre de rentrée comme seule Rosy sait les faire !


End file.
